Legend of Zelda - The Phylactery of Epochs
by GrimGrave
Summary: Ever since the demise of the King of Evil, Hyrule had entered an era of peace and harmony. The free people of the land were safe again. Their coronated queen lead the Hylians to a bright future together with her allies and secured their world from the grasp of evil. Or so they had thought. Rated M for language, blood, adult themes, and violence. NotSafeForWork, or for children.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

Genres: Adventure / Romance / Drama / Humour / Tragedy / Hurt/Comfort / Friendship

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello, everyone! It's been a while._

 _Let me first of all apologize for the lack of updates. My job has really drained me of both time and energy and left little to no drive to write._

 _BUT!_

 _In about 2 weeks' time, I will have more time again and I promise that updates will come a bit more often. I already have a few stories semi-finished and I'll do my best to deliver them. I know many of you can't wait, but I beg of you to have patience for just a little while longer._

 _Moving on, I noticed a few days ago that the number of people who has added me to their Favourite has increased by quite a lot… And that leads me to this new story. It's partly inspired by a comment a reader posted back in 2014 during a heated argument between him and someone else. (You know who you are) I liked the idea and have been considering it for a while now, and I think I finally got it mapped out… somewhat._

 _Anywho!_

 _I'm celebrating reaching over the 500-limit (woot!) by presenting you with a project I had decided to wait with until later, but… I think you people deserve this, especially since you've stuck with me through so much, for so long._

 _More info down below. For now, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Legend of Zelda - The Phylactery of Epochs_

 _Prologue – Kingdom Come_

It came without warning; in one moment, no-one would have ever thought that this peace would come to an end. In the next, fear gripped the hearts of all as the sky warped and twisted, and the land was torn asunder, permeated with strange magic.

Ever since the demise of the King of Evil, Hyrule had entered an era of peace and harmony. The free people of the land were safe again. Their coronated queen, the just and benevolent lady Zelda, lead the Hylians to a bright future together with her allies – the stout Gorons and noble Zoras amongst them – and secured their world from the grasp of evil.

Or so they had thought. The false security they had created left them unaware of an unseen wickedness that had not forgotten, nor forgiven, the crimes of the Hero of Legend. Its every thought revolved around only two things; the destruction of the Hero and to finish what the King of Darkness had begun…

* * *

"How long must we wait here, Rauru?" Ruto – the princess of the Zoras and the Sage of Water – sternly inquired. "We are losing time here!"

Rauru, the Sage of Light, furrowed his brow and replied, "We cannot discuss the topic at hand unless everyone is present, Ruto. The Counsel of the Sages required all of us –"

"This topic is dire, Rauru! While we sit here and wait, these anomalies that keep appearing are destroying the land! It's been a total of three occurrences so far, and more has likely happened while we just sit here!"

"Ruto is right," the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru, added. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her expression serious. "I left my people despite one of these distortions appearing near our home because I thought everyone would be present by now. The Gerudo need me, and yet I sit idly by!"

The elder Sage raised his hand in a gesture to calm the two women down. "I am grimly aware of this, ladies, but nothing good will come if we simply rush things. As soon as Her Highness and Lady Impa arrive we'll –"

The gateway to the astral chamber opened up and all heads turned to the aforementioned Sages – Queen Zelda and her attendant, Impa the Shadow Sage – who walked with a quick pace towards the round table where the rest of the Seven Sages had gathered.

"My fellow Sages," the Hylian began with a curt bow. "I cannot stress how sorry I am for making you wait, but I carry grim news."

"More of those distortions, I assume?" the Sage of Fire, Darunia of the Gorons, asked.

Zelda nodded. "It happened not long ago, near the Lost Woods." Her gaze drifted over to the smallest of the Sages, her expression sorrowful as the green-haired Kokiri silently gasped. "We saw the strange light from the castle tower. Impa sent her tribesmen to scour the area, but I fear we won't know much more than we already do."

"So, to summarize," said Rauru. "It first began a few days ago, near Lake Hylia. These distortions malforms and taints the areas around it, though area in question is quite limited, and the nature of these anomalies are magical. The areas infected with this taint are said to be "shimmering with colours, yet almost translucent" and the distortions themselves appear almost circular, and last only a few minutes before disappearing again."

"And that is all?" Nabooru asked.

The Sage of Light nodded. "That is all we know."

"What about the nature of the taint?" The Sage of the Forest, Saria, inquired.

"My tribesmen are working on it," Impa replied. "All they know for sure is that no-one should come into contact with it. It's vile."

"So what are we going to do about it?" The Zora princess exclaimed. "We got lucky this time, but what if the next anomaly happens in my people's domain? Whatever the taint it, if it gets to the water, it will not only affect my people's way of life, but the water supply for everyone else!"

"I'm already terrified as of what'll happen to the forest…" Saria said. "We can't just leave our homes, even if it's spreading…"

Zelda cleared her throat. "Is it not why we are here? To discuss what our next course of action is? We don't know when or where these distortions will appear, so moving our people to a safe location is impossible. We need to find out what's causing these anomalies and how we stop them… A cause easier said than done, I admit."

"The problem lies in how we are about to do just that," Rauru stated. "We shouldn't come in contact with the taint, nor can we simply interact with the distortion."

The redheaded Sage of Spirit groaned aloud. "This is not going anywhere. If this is the extent of what we can do, then I will take my leave and return to my people. I have no time for guesses or idle chatting."

The Goron rose up from his seat with a scowl. "You will leave when the Counsel is over, Nabooru. It's about our whole land we are talking about, and if there is a solution to this new threat, then it is up to us to find." His eyes narrowed. "Together."

The Exalted Thief gritted her teeth, but remained silent.

"I think we should summon Link," said Saria who earned the room's attention. "If anyone can help us, it is him."

The presences in the room seemed to calm down.

"I am not against that," Rauru replied. "But he does not know any more than we do."

"That's no excuse to not summon him," Impa retorted. "If we are facing a dire threat, then he will answer the call. We can use all the help we can get."

The queen nodded at her attendant. "Then it's settled. We will alert Link and bring him here. Whatever information we have, he needs to hear it."

* * *

"Do you see it, Link? It's right over there!" the Kokiri girl exclaimed as she pointed over to the small clearing; the area looked warped and appeared to be shifting in and out of existence at a frequent rate, imbuing the area with the colourful taint.

"What in the world is that…?" Link said under his breath. He turned to the girl and smiled. "Thank you, Fado. I will go ahead and investigate – you run back to the village."

"But, Link –"

"I'll be fine," he interrupted. "Just go. Please."

The Kokiri girl looked up at him, clearly not thrilled with the idea of leaving her friend behind, but she gave him a firm nod. As soon as Link lost sight of her, he returned his attention to the warping mass ahead.

He treaded carefully towards it. The mass of… whatever it was, crackled with energy, but otherwise didn't react to the Hylian's presence. He stepped closer, inspecting the anomaly from a sword length's distance.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen; the light was translucent, yet thick and its substance akin to that of water. He stepped closer –

Link gasped and fell forward to the ground but managed to land on his hands and knees. Startled and curious, he looked down to see what he had tripped on.

He sighed. A poor little rabbit laid dead at his feet, likely a victim from a hungry fox or wolfos. Link got up –

He did a double-take. The rabbit didn't look dead, but it didn't move. He nudged it gently with his foot – it didn't budge, and felt as solid as a rock.

…If anything, while the rabbit appeared lifeless, it looked like it was in the middle of running. It was akin to a statue, yet it was not.

Concerned, Link scanned the area. Upon closer inspection, it was not just the rabbit that was unmoving; butterflies, birds, and even leaves stood still and in mid-air!

As a sneaking suspicion formed within Link's mind, the warping mass crackled and shifted even more unpredictably and violent, garnering his attention. His heart skipped a beat as he reached for his sword.

Within the shimmering mass, a silhouette emerged.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope this little piece was satisfying._

 _As you probably have already guessed, this is another Link / Harem story that I had meant to save for later, but I found it to be a fitting piece for celebrating being favorited over 500 times. It means a lot to me._

 _I'm still working on this story, figuring out the plot and deciding exactly how and what will happen. But there is one element I'll let you folks decide._

 _The other protagonists; who would YOU like to see appear? Almost anything goes, it doesn't have to be strictly Zelda-universe (the plot has reached far enough in development to handle outside characters) and, of course, how many you wish to see. Just not too many, mind. So go ahead, leave a review and let me know which characters you'd love to see!_

 _Leave a comment and let me know. After a while, I'll probably collect all reviews and manage a poll or something. And as always, I will keep my profile updated with whatever information regarding other stories, be they updates or new entries!_

 _Until then, thank you for reading and, more importantly, a MASSIVE THANK YOU for supporting me. It means a lot me, as I wrote, and your constructive criticism helps me, not to mention your reviews in general (save for some) give me strength to continue._

 _Until next time; be well!_

 _\- Grim_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

 _A/N: Hello everyone! Just a quick little note; the poll for heroines you'd like to see appear in this story is now up on my profile. I've taken all suggestions from reviews and pm's and even updated the poll, so please give it a visit and cast your vote._

 _After all, it affects this story. My apologies for the short length of this chapter, but it's really used just to let you folks know of the poll. I intend to leave it up for at least the remainder of the month, perhaps a bit longer (I'll update it/my profile when it's about to close) because I want and need as many votes as I can get._

 _Thank you for taking time to read this. Please, enjoy._

* * *

 _Legend of Zelda - The Phylactery of Epochs_

 _Chapter 1 – Terror in the Sky World_

Smoke filled the sky and blotted out the sun. The only light came from the roaring fires from burnt down buildings. Women and children fled as brave men and knights, sworn to protect their home in the name of their Goddess, fended off unknown invaders.

The inhabitants – descendants of people from the world below – had lived in the sky, protected from evil and lived through the ages in peace, but were now terrified for their lives. Their home was not without limits, preventing any thought or plan of escape, as monsters kept coming despite the valiant efforts of knights mounted on giant birds.

"Hold the line, Knights of Skyloft! Do not let them through!" a man shouted at the top of his lungs. "Do not let these monsters into the residential district, keep them in the plaza! Loftwing Squad, bombard that portal!"

"Yessir, Knight Commander Eagus!" a small horde of able-bodied men and women exclaimed in unison. Those on foot, armed with nothing but wooden shields and short-swords, held a tight line around the area of which the monsters came from. The Loftwing Squad attacked from above with bows or dropping rocks and/or bombs, but the monsters kept pouring out from the portal at the edge of the plaza.

Despite this, the knights fought valiantly and held the line, as intended; backed up with villagers armed with dull swords and tools, they stood a chance, however small. The monsters were as if from nightmares; the bulk of the forces were small creatures with skullcaps and swords or clubs, while others were undead, skeletons clad in scraps of metal and wielding sharp machetes. Weird lizard-like creature that stood upright appeared as well, charging to the front with shields and short-swords and capable of breathing fire.

"There's too many of them!" a redheaded girl, clad in green, shouted over the sound of battle. "We will run out of ammunition at this rate!"

The Knight Commander gritted his teeth and turned around. "Gonzo! Take three men with you and bring back as much scrap and rocks as you can! Without the Loftwing Squad's aid, we will be overrun!"

The tall man, a tinkerer and shop-owner with no experience of war, gave an affirmative nod and, along with the three people closest to him, headed back.

"Everyone, don't give up! Hold on for just a little longer! Loftwing riders, focus your attacks on that portal! Archers, take down the enemies in the rear, everyone else hold the line!"

The knights and fighting villagers shouted a battle-cry and fought on; shields shattered, blades clashed, and arrows rained from above, while the fallen – monsters and humans – lay forgotten and bleeding on the ground until the battle would end.

Eagues took the full brunt of an attack – a large spear wielded by a large, fat creature – with his shield before slicing at the monster's exposed belly and knocking it onto its back. _´Dammit, Link! Where_ _ **are**_ _you?!´_ "Why hasn't the fires been put out yet?! The Bazaar will be burnt to the ground!"

"The villagers are working on it, Knight Commander!" a young Knight of Skyloft replied. "But the fire is too big!"

It dawned on the man. "And we can't afford to send any of the men to help them… Everyone, give it your all! Fight for your fellow soldiers and the villagers of our home! In the name of Hylia!"

The Knights and villagers who fought shouted in unison, _**"FOR HYLIA!"**_

 **X.x.X**

He witnessed it – the battle, the bloodshed, the multitude of faces; some twisted in fighting anger or fear of death – and he did so with a small amount of amusement. He knew it was necessary; a stepping stone to his larger plan, larger than himself, for it was here that history had begun to spin the cogs of destiny. This was the root of everything that had happened, was happening, and would happen. It was here that the Hero of Legend had emerged again, along with the bloodline of the Goddess, Hylia, as well as where the curse of an ancient evil's spirit had first been placed.

He observed, as the puppeteer in the shadows, how his plan was executed and bit by bit was completed. Monsters were not in any short supply, but the humans of the floating island were few in numbers, and fewer still that could fight. They'd fall, one by one, until their line was broken and any resistance left would be trampled under the onslaught.

History was quite the enigmatic yet interesting phenomenon; ever little action affected the course of time, endlessly creating new paths, which created different outcomes and kept on going and splitting until every possible outcome was created infinitively. They all had one connection however, and removing that would mean the end of everything else and begin the cycle anew based on this change.

The change, of course, being the death of the Hero of Legend; removing him from the stage would mean that there'd be no-one to stop the ancient evil and disrupt the timelines that forked off from this one. They would become affected by the events here until they either vanished or became so different beyond repair.

And so he – the puppeteer shrouded in shadows – patiently watched as his plan slowly came to fruition. With an ancient relic in his possession, history was but an open door for him to step through as he pleased.

And not just through history to this world: this opened up, quite literally, many possibilities for spreading his conquest to other worlds for such was his desire, such was his hunger, that the craving for more – power, lands, artefacts – was insatiable.

But the greatest source of power lied within the Sacred Realm, and it was it, and no other, that he sought. But even then, with it in his possession, it would merely be a tool used to harvest more power, for it would mean more worlds to conquer, which leads to more power in an unending cycle of fulfilling the desires, the hunger, the ultimate goal of his one, true master; _himself._

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter and, again, thank you for any feedback. It helps me a lot, and keeps me going._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

 _A/N: Hello everybody! I finally got around updating this. The poll is closed and the results are as followed: in the lead (since day one, I noticed) is Palutena with 13 votes._

 _Tied in second place with 12 votes each are Cia and Midna._

 _Tied in third place with 9 votes each are F!Robin and Sophitia._

 _I had only meant for 4 heroines, but thanks to a friend of mind, and for the sake of keeping the number of characters at decent level, Robin will be the fourth one._

 _For those interested, as the poll is by now removed; Samus, Lucina, and Ivy came fourth with 8 votes each._

 _F!Kamui/Corrin, Zelda, Taki, and Impa had 6 votes._

 _Ashei, Yuna, and Linkle had 5. Riven, Talim, and Lyn had 4._

 _Lana had 3. Ekhidna and Rose had 2. Athena had 1, and lastly Rebecca with 0. A total of 35 people voted, which is nice. For those of you, who are disappointed, know that there will likely be more of these stories in the future._

 _There's also an important message at the end. Please read it._

* * *

 _Legend of Zelda - The Phylactery of Epochs_

 _Chapter 2 – The Guardian of Time_

Blood sprayed in a crimson arc into the air as the monster – a creature similar to a Moblin wielding a large spear and a makeshift wooden shield – fell to the now already stained ground. It was but one of many that had emerged from the portal and, as its body disappeared in flames and smoke, another monster took its place.

Link charged and bashed the nearest enemy, its surface sending the smaller creature hurtling backwards with a broken jaw. He slashed, a wide, horizontal strike, and three more monsters fell in his wake. Luckily, the few that were yet to be slain hadn't left the area and instead circled around him, waiting for an opening.

With a war-cry, Link charged at them. The monsters swarmed him but a spinning attack cleared them out as he landed a finishing blow – impaling the Master Sword through the abdomen – on the bigger creature.

For what seemed like hours he kept up the one-man defence of the glade. Finally, when he had killed off the last one, the portal shined a muted light before vanishing. The plant and animal life around it returned to normal and scurried off into the wilderness.

The Hylian stared at the spot where the portal had stood. What had this been? Who or what was responsible?

A cold shiver ran down his spine; what if this happened again, in a place where the monster would manage to do harm before he could get there?

 _´I have to warn the queen,´_ he decided. If Zelda and the Sages knew, then this crisis – whatever it was – could be averted.

He hadn't even turned around when a bright light appeared out of nowhere, not far from where the portal had stood. Alarmed, Link raised his shield as the light materialized before him, forming, shining. The light was different however, and it looked like a gate of pure sunlight. It was amiable. Looking at it, he was almost overcome with a feeling of safety.

And as the gate opened and Link poised to charge, a person stepped out of it. His heart skipped a beat.

The person – a woman – looked around her until she met the Hylian's eyes. She was garbed in pure white robes and stocking, a hat, and a feathery collar and accentuated with lilac jewellery. Her hair was just as white has her garment, and her eyes were as purple as the stones she wore. She appeared shocked and clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Was she afraid? Link hesitated to raise his blade but this woman had appeared out of thin air just like the monsters moments before.

"Who are you?" he called but it only seemed to intimidate the woman. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't form a sentence when she tried to speak up. She tore her gaze away from him and hunched down on the ground, mumbling to herself.

Taken aback, Link cleared his throat and stepped closer. "Uh…Miss?"

No response. He walked up to the woman, lowering his guard, and calmly tried to get her attention. "Miss? Hello…?"

"W-What will I do…?" the woman said to herself, oblivious to how close the Hylian actually was. "I didn't think I w-would see him so s-soon… I've wanted to, for so long, and yet I can't even look him in the eyes when I finally have the chance… what do I do what do I do what do I do…!"

Link cleared his throat again. "Excuse me, Miss?"

The woman turned to him, her eyes seemingly widening even more as her expression become twisted with shock. She let out a short-lived shriek that forced him onto the ground, covering his ears.

She gasped. "Oh! Oh, Goddesses! M-My apologies!" She got up and dusted herself off, ignoring that Link struggled to recover from her sudden outburst. "Oh dear me, this must look so wrong and suspicious to you… I hadn't meant to meet you in the manner that I did, and I'm truly sorry!"

The young Hero of Time got up and rubbed his ears. He shot the woman a puzzled stare, still taken aback by the situation. "…Excuse you…?"

The woman averted her gaze as soon as their eyes met. Her fair, milky-pale features were tinged red and she shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other as her fingers drummed gently on the black staff she wielded.

Then she cleared her throat. The pale-haired woman managed a serious expression as she spoke with confidence. "You have with no doubt seen it happening; strange portals opening up and allowing monsters to pour through, freezing time around it?"

"I closed one just now," Link replied, raising his shield. "And you yourself just stepped out of a portal…"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" the woman chided. "I have nothing to do with those monsters! However, it is my problem…but I need help to fix this. There's someone behind this mess, Link, and if we don't do something, this world and many others will fall to ruin, and the timelines will be disturbed…"

"Hold on a moment!" Link shouted. "What are you talking about? Furthermore, _who_ are you?! How do you know my name?"

The woman blushed. "Oh! M-My apologies… I got so caught up in everything that I didn't even introduce myself to you, Link… I am She who watches over Time. Guardian of Dimensions, who watches over all ages and reads the fates of all who live: I am **Cia** , the Guardian of Time – and I have come to you for help, Link, Hero of Legend."

The young Hylian stared in awe. If this woman was who she claimed to be…

Only one thought raced through his mind. "The… the Ocarina of Time…"

"Is but an instrument of my design," Cia finished. "Before the Three Golden Goddesses left this world, they tasked me to watch over the Triforce and the Timelines. For what has been an eternity, I have lived in seclusion, away from mortal eyes, and watched everything unfurl, but never interfering; until now."

Link lowered his shield. While he remained cautious, he couldn't risk doing something he would likely regret. "And the monsters?"

"Someone is interfering with the timelines of this world and others," Cia stated. "This wasn't the first portal, and it won't be the last. Time is of the essence, Hero, and we need to act swiftly! We must first head to the past and undo the damage done there!"

"Why should I trust you?" He hadn't meant for it come out as spiteful as it had, but he had to ask.

"I understand that I'm not helping my cause, appearing as I did. But if you do not help me, your world – your very lineage – will be erased. What you have seen so far is nothing compared to what can and will happen if you do not come with me, Link."

The fate of his world…What choice did he have?

No. He didn't have a choice.

"Link!"

He turned to see the small Forest Sage – followed by the Shadow Sage – running up to them. The younger of the two looked worse for the wear and, like the older brother he thought himself as, Link scooped up the verdant-haired sage in his arms.

"Are you alright?!" Saria shouted, teary-eyed. "The monsters kept coming; I feared the worst, I…" She squeezed him tightly. "I'm glad you're alright…"

He hugged her back reassuringly. "Don't fret, Saria. It was nothing I couldn't handle. The portal that appeared is gone now."

"Who is this?" The stoic Sheikah glared coldly at Cia. Her hand rested firmly on the hilt of her sword.

Link quickly rose back up. "That's… She is—"

"I am the Guardian of Time," Cia sternly told them. Her brow was furrowed as she scowled, displeased. "Sheikah or no, don't attempt my wrath."

Impa's expression darkened and she took a step back. "Guardian of Time? That's impossible…"

"What's the matter, Impa?" Link queried, uncertain. "Do you know anything about this?"

The royal attendant wouldn't reply at first. She looked like she was duelling with many a thoughts, troubled by the outcome.

Finally, she relented, "Ancient texts passed down by my tribe describe a being chosen by the Goddess Hylia herself to oversee the Flow of Time. Most of the texts about this Guardian have been lost over the ages, but the few remaining pages tell of a human beyond Time itself watching over the lives of every person throughout time." She paused, her face still grim. "Am I to believe this woman is the Guardian of Time?"

"Do you doubt me, mortal?" Cia smirked at her. It was a challenge; the sorceress was more than ready to fight – and happily so – and the tension in the air became thicker by the second.

The Sheikah sighed. Her muscles visibly relaxed and she straightened herself, though her stern glare was still fixated on the seemingly younger woman.

The Forest Sage stepped forward, curious, and drew attention from the battle-waiting-to-happen. "What does the Guardian of Time want with us? Do you have anything to do with the strange occurrences that have been happening?"

Cia's expression greatly softened. "Yes and no. I am not the one causing monsters to appear, but it is within my…" She reflected for a moment, as if searching for the right words. "Jurisdiction, if you will. Like I told Link, however, I cannot do it alone; the cause for the monsters appearing is far greater than you think."

"Then we should let the other Sages know!" Saria exclaimed. She turned towards Impa. "If she can help, then Zelda must know, too!"

"Indeed," Impa replied. "If this is indeed _the_ Guardian…then we have no time to waste. We will travel to the Chamber of the Sages and discuss this further there."

As the group departed – a special spell allowed the Sages to teleport to the Chamber – Link managed a smile. A new adventure was about to open up for him, and despite having enjoyed peace, he looked forward to embarking on a new journey.

Little did he know that he would one day look back on this day and wonder if things would ever be the same again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for making time to read this.**

 **I'm going to be absolutely blunt and try to keep this short: Once February kicks in, I will put Fanfiction aside.**

 **Why? It's been a long, fun run, but it has costed me a lot of my time, and I'm finally going to pursue my dreams and focus on writing a lightnovel – maybe even a webcomic, amongst other stuff – and dedicate my time to those projects. It's been on my mind for a few years now, and I've procrastinating it for at least 2-3 years.  
I enjoy writing fanfiction, and it has helped me tremendously – Supreme Distraction, my long-term beta-buddy, have been especially helpful and I couldn't be happier to have been given tips from her.**

 **Updates will come, albeit not particularly often. Some of you will be displeased since a lot of stories aren't finished, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't delay this any longer.**

 **So I just wanted you all to know what's going to happen, why it's happening, and thank you for your understanding. It has been a fun ride!**

 **I want to thank you all – everyone who favourited and followed me, everyone who left feedback and** _ **constructive**_ **criticism, and all of you who have enjoyed my stories in general. You guys are just awesome. Fucking thank you for this.**

 **I will see you around. Take care, and stay awesome!**

 **For those of you who feel like raging, especially a certain Mr. 4-Face; Go step on a lego. :)**


End file.
